


And I Will Give You All My Heart

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand is warm on Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol turns to look at him quietly, lingering on the sweet smile stretching across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Give You All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I'M LATE, I'M AWFUL, got lost with deadlines T___T But happy belated birthday Marcel ;u; (Title taken from One Direction's 'Over Again')

Chanyeol bursts into the clinic just as they’re about to close up, the lights already dimming over the deserted waiting room. This is the only place he’s been able to find that’s open at this hour.

“Help me! Please help me!” Chanyeol stumbles through the doors as he calls out desperately, frantically searching for someone, _anyone_.

There's only one person behind the counter, halfway through slipping off his white labcoat as he stares at Chanyeol in shock. Wheezing, Chanyeol clutches his bundle closely to his chest, staring at the man pleadingly.

The man reacts quickly after the sudden outburst, throwing his coat back on and rounding the corner.

“What happened?”

“I— I just—” Chanyeol pulls the bundle away from his chest, carefully holding up the blanket cradle where his ferret is curled up in. “I just turned around for one second and I think he swallowed a coin or something— he started choking. _Please_ help him!”

Chanyeol’s voice breaks and he swallows thickly, feeling nauseous and on the verge of passing out. His hands are clammy and shaky when the vet takes Yeolie from him gently, inspecting him closely as Chanyeol babbles on nonsensically.

The vet takes a quick second to set a hand on Chanyeol’s arm, squeezing lightly.

“My name is Jongin and I’m going to take good care of him, okay?”

Unable to speak through the lump lodged in his throat, Chanyeol nods fervently. Jongin sweeps into the back room with Yeolie, closing the door behind him and Chanyeol collapses onto one of the plastic seats in the waiting area. His limbs feel like jelly, weak from the sudden rush of panic; he still can’t even breathe easily.

He sits there for what feels like hours, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and drops his face into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Mr— uh?”

Jerking his head up, Chanyeol flies to his feet at the sound of Jongin’s voice, stumbling a little unsteadily when the blood rushes to his head too quickly.

“Chanyeol, I’m Chanyeol; how is he?” Chanyeol asks frantically.

“There was definitely a coin lodged in there but a simple extraction took care of it. He’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Jongin beams at him, stepping aside to invite him into the room where Yeolie is.

Chanyeol feels a wave of relief crashing over him and he exhales shakily. Anxious to see him, Chanyeol takes a step forward but his vision starts to swim and his knees buckle under his weight. He registers Jongin’s startled exclamation just before everything goes black.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes crack open to the explosive pain throbbing sharply at the back of his head and Jongin’s anxious face hovering inches from his own. He feels the ache in his shoulderblades from pressing against a hard surface and registers that he’s on the ground with Jongin on his knees beside him.

“Thank _god_ you’re awake,” Jongin exclaims anxiously. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call you an ambulance or something? You hit your head pretty hard.”

His face is twisted with worry, his hands hovering like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Jongin leaves disappears for a moment, gone for all of three seconds before he’s back by Chanyeol’s side with an ice pack.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Jongin offers when Chanyeol declines, helping him sit up slowly as he presses the ice pack to Chanyeol’s head gently. “I’m done for the day anyway.”

Chanyeol’s face burns with embarrassment, shaking his head though it sends everything spinning painfully. Jongin helps him up onto his feet, only letting go of his arms when it looks like Chanyeol can stand steadily without keeling over again. Chanyeol pats down his pockets, looking for his wallet and freezes.

“Shit,” he mutters, remembering leaving his wallet on his nightstand. “I’m so sorry, I swear I thought I— “

“Don’t even worry about it,” Jongin cuts in, waving him off as he rounds the counter into the back room again to bring Yeolie out. Chanyeol reaches out for him immediately, still rather giddy with relief. “I’m just glad I could help.”

He cuts off the rest of Chanyeol’s protests, despite his insistence to come back and give Jongin what he owes him.

Reluctantly, Chanyeol nods when Jongin doesn’t look like he’s going to give in, bowing down low instead.

“Thank you,” he says when he straightens up, trying not to sway as he reaches out to clasp Jongin’s hand tightly.

He bows again before leaving quickly, not wanting to keep Jongin any later than he already has. Tucking Yeolie into the fold of his jacket safely, he blinks through his throbbing headache, still burning with embarrassment as he walks all the way back home.

 

 

It’s a rare warm day outside, sunny enough that Chanyeol decides to take his lunch break at the park just a block away from the office. Finding an empty bench, he leans back comfortably and take a bite from his sandwich, soaking in the sun before he has to go back and sit in front of his computer again.

The sudden weight jerking at the hem of his pants startles him into nearly choking on his food.

“What the— hey!”

The caramel poodle by his feet would be cute if it weren’t vigorously humping his leg, clinging to the fabric of his pants to stay upright.

“Jjangu, stop that! Here boy! Oh my god I’m _so_ sorry.”

Chanyeol tugs his pants free as the pup is pulled away, smoothing down the fabric to make sure it isn’t ripped.

“Chanyeol?”

Straightening up, Chanyeol turns to find Jongin hugging the poodle closely into his chest, keeping him from fidgeting. He looks different without his white coat, donning an oversized knit sweater over his tight black pants. _Cute_ , Chanyeol thinks breathlessly as Jongin shakes his hair out of his eyes, looking as surprised to see him as Chanyeol is.

He shifts to the side, making space on the bench for Jongin to sit down beside him. Jjangu seems to have calmed down somewhat, settled quietly in Jongin’s lap. He still leans over to sniff at Chanyeol’s arm curiously and Chanyeol indulges him, scratching his head lightly.

“He’s still pretty young, he’s always so full of energy,” Jongin tells him, beaming as he leans down to press a smacking kiss into Jjangu’s fur.

“Ah, youth,” Chanyeol sighs dramatically, drawing a snort from Jongin.

“How’s Yeolie doing?” he asks then, scratching behind Jjangu’s ears.

Chanyeol blinks in surprise, a little touched that Jongin even remembers the name. It’s been a week since Chanyeol burst into the clinic. He barely even remembers anything he’d said in his panicked frenzy that day.

“He’s good, thanks to you,” Chanyeol says gratefully, smiling at Jongin. He notices the way Jongin dips his head slightly, tugging Jjangu up closer to his face. It’s endearingly charming.

“Is your head feeling better too?”

Chanyeol feels the back of his neck burn. As expected, he’d woken up with an explosive headache the next day, burying his face in the pillow when the embarrassment hit him all over again.

“So much for a first impression,” Chanyeol groans, dropping his face into his palm.

“It’s fine, really,” Jongin laughs beside him, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s always good to see owners that are genuinely concerned for their pets.”

His hand is warm on Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol turns to look at him quietly, lingering on the sweet smile stretching across his face.

“Hey, listen,” he starts, hesitating for a moment before pushing forward. “D’you wanna get coffee sometime, or maybe grab lunch? I still feel bad about not thanking you properly last time.”

Jongin looks surprised at the sudden invitation but he melts into a bright smile again seconds later, nodding.

They exchange numbers before leaving with plans for lunch later that week. Chanyeol leaves first, needing to get back to the office since his break is over. There’s still a mountain of work to finish by the end of the day but he’s smiling when he sits back down in front of his computer.

 

Lunch turns out to be a lot of fun. Jongin still doesn’t let him pay him for seeing Yeolie but eventually relents and lets him handle their meal. Getting along with Jongin is effortless, laughing and talking over each other like they’ve been at this for much longer than the day it’s only been. It’s so easy to talk to him when he soaks up everything so responsively. Chanyeol isn’t even embarrassed about speaking with a full mouth, reacting back to Jongin’s stories about his animal patients. He’s surprised they’ve never actually run into each other before after find out they only live a few blocks apart. It almost feels moot to even have to ask about doing this again.

They fall into it naturally, having lunch together when they have time to spare as often as they can manage. Jongin takes him to a snug little cafe he’d found just a block away from the park, close enough to work for both of them. Sometimes Jongin brings Jjangu along for a walk around the park, letting him play and roll around in the grass while they sit and watch from a bench.

Chanyeol starts dropping by the clinic early in the morning before heading to work, bringing Jongin a a bun from the bakery he drives by every day. He adds coffee to the order after a week of watching Jongin nibble at the bread sleepily, silently cooing at him.

It gets a little harder to walk Jjangu in the park when the weather starts to cool down, bringing with it sudden flash showers. Instead, they gradually fall into a routine where Chanyeol comes to pick him up from the clinic to go to lunch. He takes it upon himself to hold up his own huge umbrella over them both after growing used to Jongin’s tendency to misplace his. Sometimes they squash in close together to block out the nippy wind, laughing too hard to hold the umbrella steady when they stumble over each other’s legs.

The first time Chanyeol invites Jongin over to his apartment it’s mostly to show off his cooking skills, stunned to hear that Jongin has never had homemade _Bugeoguk_ before.

He busies himself in the kitchen while Jongin plays with Yeolie on the couch. It’s a little breathtaking to watch the way his eyes curve up when he laughs delightedly, giggling when Yeolie skitters up his along his shoulder.

“He’s usually pretty shy around new people,” Chanyeol comments, watching the way Yeolie nuzzles into Jongin’s neck cosily.

“I’ve always been good with animals,” Jongin beams, stroking down Yeolie’s short fur. “It’s one of the reasons I became a vet in the first place.”

He seems completely engrossed with Yeolie, cooing at him and tickling his back. Yeolie starts nibbling on Jongin’s hair and Chanyeol snorts, reaching out to pull him away.

“Come on, big guy,” Chanyeol nudges him away to his own food bowl. “Give Jongin a break.”

“What? Are you jealous?” Jongin laughs, turning away as he says it; Chanyeol just barely catches the unreadable look in his eyes.

“Please,” Chanyeol scoffs, lunging at him to lock him in a chokehold. Jongin shrieks with laughter, tugging on Chanyeol’s arm to pull him off before resorting to jabbing his fingers into his sides, delighted to find that he’s extremely ticklish.

 

Fridays evenings turn into movie nights, alternating between their apartments. By now it’s cold enough that they curl up close together on the couch, sharing a big fleecy blanket between them as they dive into their take out food.

Jongin tends to move around a lot, unable to sit still for a long time and shifts around on the couch cushions to find a more comfortable position.

Tonight he’s stretched himself out along the length of the couch, pillowing his head on Chanyeol’s thighs and keeps his eyes fixed on the TV. He reaches up blindly for the popcorn bowl that’s tucked into Chanyeol’s other side, groping around and coming up empty.

Chanyeol scoops up a handful of popcorn himself and pushes one between Jongin’s lips with his finger, barely even realizing what he’s doing till he’s done it. He freezes for a moment, surprised at himself.

Jongin seems too distracted by the TV to notice, munching on the kernel contently.

Chanyeol struggles to focus on the show at all, staring down at Jongin’s face settled comfortably on his lap. Jongin’s bangs keep slipping into his eyes and Chanyeol can’t help it, sliding his fingers into his hair and combs through it gently, smoothing it down to the side. He starts to pull away but Jongin breathes out a small sigh that’s almost lost in the noise from the TV but Chanyeol still catches it. Swallowing past the tightness in his throat, he keeps his fingers buried in Jongin’s hair, dragging them through the tresses gently, almost massaging his head.

He watches the steady rise and fall of Jongin’s chest, the way his breathing evens out as he starts to drift off. Chanyeol pauses his movements, slipping his fingers out of Jongin’s hair to trace along the side of his face softly, following the perfect line of his jaw and the curve of his cheeks.

He doesn’t even know what he’s doing, just that his heart is racing a mile a minute. It’s dizzying.

The credits start rolling when the show finally ends, blaring out a loud instrumental song that startles Jongin awake.

“I can’t believe you just slept through the Daredevil finale. Who even does that?” Chanyeol tsks, speaking past the roaring in his ears. He could have just run a marathon with how breathless he feels.

Jongin grunts and pinches Chanyeol’s thigh.

“What time is it?” he mumbles, squinting at the bright light of his phone. “I should get going.”

Chanyeol shivers at the chill that hits his thighs when Jongin pulls his head away, taking his warmth with him.

He walks Jongin to the door, handing him the wallet he’d been about to forget on the coffee table again. Slipping into his shoes, Jongin tugs his coat around himself tightly, bracing himself for the freezing cold outside.

He darts back around to press a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek before hurrying out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind him.

Stunned, Chanyeol breathes out a laugh and stares at the closed door a moment longer, pressing the tips of his fingers into his cheek.

He crawls into bed feeling dizzy with longing churning in the pit of his stomach, a dull ache thrumming in the base of his chest. He dreams of Jongin’s smile and his bright eyes; the soft way he presses into him, unconsciously brushing his fingers across his skin.

 

It’s been a horrifically long day at work today. His boss had been extra cranky, lashing out at everyone and Chanyeol was no exception. He’d spent an extra two hours at the office trying to fix the new intern’s mistake and he’s completely exhausted by now. Chanyeol crashes into bed the second he gets home, ready to sleep through the entire weekend.

He only manages about five peaceful hours of rest.

The loud incessant pounding on the door jolts Chanyeol awake, rubbing his eyes groggily as he squints at the digital clock on his nightstand. It’s three in the morning.

Groaning, he rolls over and reluctantly slips out from under his warm blankets, hissing at the night chill. He plods over to yank the front door open, ready to lash out at whichever neighbour is making such a racket.

Instead he finds Jongin, his fist still raised in the air to knock again. His dishevelled hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and his face is pale, even in the dim light of the porch. His expression contorts, looking distressed.

“Jongin? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, taken aback to find him on his doorstep at this hour.

“I need your help,” Jongin says frantically, running his fingers through his hair roughly. He looks close to tears, Chanyeol notes with alarm.

“It’s Jjangu, he— he ran away and I can’t find him anywhere, I don’t know where else to go. I’ve looked everywhere.”

He wraps his arms around himself tightly and Chanyeol realizes he’s shivering violently, wearing nothing but a flimsy t-shirt in the freezing cold.

Ushering him inside quickly, Chanyeol dashes back to his bedroom, rummaging through his closet to yank out a blanket. Jongin accepts it gratefully, draping the fleece around his shoulders tightly and slumping down on the couch. His lips have almost gone blue.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks after making him a cup of tea and sits down beside him. From the corner of his eye he can see the rain that has started to pour outside the window.

“The building’s fire alarm went off, the sound must have scared him and I just— I opened the door to see if there was any smoke and he slipped right past me.”

His eyes glisten wetly and Chanyeol sees the way his hands tighten around the cup. Feeling a pang in his chest, Chanyeol rubs a hand along Jongin’s back.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up like this,” Jongin says suddenly, setting the cup down and getting to his feet. “I just didn’t know where else to go, I’m sorry. I need to keep looking for him— ”

“Woah, Jongin, hang on,” Chanyeol grabs his elbow and eases him back down on the couch. Jongin doesn’t even have the strength to fight him, looking completely drained as he sags against the cushions.

“It’s too dark to look for him, we should wait till morning,” Chanyeol says gently, his heart squeezing at the way Jongin’s face falls. “Besides, he’s probably found somewhere to sleep in and shelter from the rain.”

Sighing, Jongin nods and reaches out to squeeze Chanyeol’s fingers, offering him a wobbly smile. Chanyeol chuckles at the way Jongin’s eyes are already drooping.

“Sleep here tonight,” he suggests, casting another wary look at the nasty weather outside. “I’ll take the couch.”

“I can’t kick you out of your own bed!” Jongin protests, staring at him incredulously.

“Are you kidding? You’re my guest, there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch.”

Jongin stands up, tugging the blanket off his shoulders as he stares between Chanyeol and the couch.

“I’m— I mean...maybe we could just share then?” he manages, lowering his eyes to the fleece in his hands shyly.

Chanyeol blinks. Jongin doesn’t take it back though, despite not meeting his eyes. His heart skips a beat as he gets to his feet, extending his hand to Jongin. Looking up in surprise, Jongin takes it slowly and lets Chanyeol lead him into his bedroom.

He climbs in and throws the other end of the covers aside to let Jongin slip into the warmth beside him. There’s barely a hair’s breadth between them but Jongin is out like a light only seconds later, completely spent.

Chanyeol smiles fondly, gently brushing aside the locks of hair falling into Jongin’s eyes. His heart is thundering against his ribs, almost too loud in the silence. Jongin shifts in his sleep, burrowing into Chanyeol’s side for more warmth and settles down with a soft sigh. Tugging the blankets up over Jongin’s shoulder properly, Chanyeol lets Jongin’s soft breathing lull him to sleep.

 

They go out looking for Jjangu first thing in the morning, taking every possible route he might have run off to from Jongin’s apartment building. They stop to ask pedestrians if they’ve seen him, but they’re not having much luck and Chanyeol can see Jongin growing progressively more miserable and exhausted again. 

Reaching down, Chanyeol takes Jongin’s hand into his own, squeezing it reassuringly and waits until Jongin squeezes back with a nod. They keep going, searching the streets further and further away from Jongin’s place, fearing Jjangu might have wandered off even further.

They find him eventually, tucked away snugly in a niche after hours of scouring every corner and alley. Turns out he ran off with another dog, a female stray Jongin actually remembers seeing around every now and then around his area.

Jongin almost cries with relief, dropping to his knees and pulling Jjangu into his chest tightly despite the street grime on his fur.

They take him back to Jongin’s place and Chanyeol stays to help with washing Jjangu, scrubbing him down until he’s finally fresh and clean again. The pup is still impossibly full of energy, skittering away the minute they’re done toweling him dry.

Chanyeol straightens up, stretching his cramped back after bending over the edge of the bath for so long. When he looks back down, Jongin is beaming at him brightly and steps closer to pull Chanyeol into a tight hug, clutching at the back of his shirt.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “For everything.”

He pulls back to stare up at Chanyeol again, his smile fading from his lips. The air suddenly feels charged, and Chanyeol’s limbs are anchored down, unable to move.

Something about the way Jongin looks at him, the way he parts his lips slightly; Chanyeol starts to lean in, feeling his heart speed up in his chest. He feels the way Jongin leans into him more and tilts his head up.

Their lips are barely a hair’s breadth apart and Chanyeol pitches forward to close the distance when Jjangu suddenly bowls into his legs from behind, leaping up and pawing at his knees. Chanyeol exclaims loudly, nearly losing his balance when Jongin pulls away to try and calm Jjangu down; the moment is broken.

Chanyeol leaves soon after that; Jongin has his hands full with how hyperactive Jjangu is. There’s a touch of awkwardness between them but they don’t talk about it and Chanyeol sighs when he steps out of the apartment. Leaning against the door for a moment, Chanyeol closes his eyes, thinking about how _close_ Jongin’s lips had been.

Sighing again, he pushes himself off the door and heads out of the building, ready to get back home and collapse into bed again.

 

 

It’s been a little over two weeks since he last saw Jongin. It’s been difficult to meet up lately with Jongin being super busy at the clinic right from the morning. Chanyeol needs to focus on his own work too with the two presentations he’s got coming up soon but his thoughts are too scattered. Jongin has barely answered any of Chanyeol’s texts, only sending back brief messages when he does. Most of those were rushed apologies, repeatedly blowing him off for lunch because he can’t make it. Chanyeol doesn’t want to push him but it’s driving him nuts that he has no idea where they stand at all, especially with how strangely off everything has been feeling lately. He’d even tried calling him later when Jongin usually gets off work but the call just kept on ringing. Frustrated, he shoves his papers aside and sets head down on the polished surface of his desk.

He misses Jongin terribly. His stomach swoops with dread, wondering if this whole thing is just something way more casual to Jongin than Chanyeol feels. Maybe he pushed too far. He can’t put his finger on what they are but he _misses_ him.

Sitting up, he stares down at his palms for a moment before turning to grab his coat and dashes out of the office into the cold street, making his way briskly to the clinic.

Marching in through the door, he’s a little thrown at the whole bustle of activity going on inside. There are at least ten people in the waiting room, struggling to keep their rowdy animals calm. Chanyeol balks at the man sitting in the corner with an orangutan sitting quietly beside him. He vaguely recalls seeing a poster about the fair coming to town.

Chanyeol falters, wondering if he should reconsider this but he spots Jongin emerging from the back room and his heart skitters in his chest. Steeling himself, he marches right up to the counter and Jongin looks up at him, startled.

“Chanyeol? What are you— ”

“Can we talk?” Chanyeol cuts in, flushing lightly at his own bluntness and clears his throat. “Please?”

Jongin’s eyes dart around the clinic, his brows furrowing worriedly. He scans the room for his colleague, looking ready to refuse but Yixing gives him a nod, able to handle things by himself for a few minutes. 

Jongin bites his lip and leads the way to the storage room for some more privacy, though he stays close to the doorway.

“I really can’t stay long, there’s no way Yixing can— ”

“Jongin, what are we?” Chanyeol blurts out, unable to contain himself any longer. “I just— I thought— I don’t know what any of this means to you.”

Jongin keeps throwing glances outside, almost edging outside the door. “Chanyeol, _please_ can we just talk about this later? I’ll be free tonight, I really need to get back out there.”

Feeling a stab of hurt pierce through him at being blown off again, Chanyeol feels his face crumple.

“I can’t wait till later, I’m not even sure there is a ‘later’?” Chanyeol’s starting to ramble at this point, watching the way Jongin’s expression twists in shock.

“I’m just— I’m confused; I don’t know what this is to you, I don’t know what _I_ am to you,” he pushes on, feeling a dull ache starting to grow behind his eyeballs. “I can’t tell if I’m just something to pass the time and have fun or if there’s something else.”

A flash of hurt flits across Jongin’s face at that but Chanyeol can’t help himself, having had two weeks of silence and curt texts; the doubts have just been piling up in his mind, weighing down on him heavily. He cuts Jongin off just as he’s about to get a word in again.

“I’m probably in way over my head; maybe I just deluded myself and read into this too far, but this...this isn’t a game to me.”

He’s about to launch into another speech about still not wanting to ruin everything with this but Jongin suddenly fists his hands in the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, yanking him forward and kisses him.

Floored, Chanyeol freezes for a moment but Jongin teases the tip of his tongue along his lower lips and Chanyeol melts right it. He kisses back fervently, having enough presence of mind left to curl his hands around Jongin’s waist to pull him closer.

The warmth of Jongin’s mouth is dizzying and Chanyeol angles his head to kiss him deeper, brushing their tongues together to feel the way Jongin clutches at him tighter. The realization that Jongin is actually kissing him hits Chanyeol again and he presses Jongin closer into him, almost afraid to let him go.

They break off panting and Jongin slides his hands up to cup Chanyeol’s face, keeping their foreheads close.

“God, I can’t believe you were worrying about that,” he sighs breathlessly, looking torn between apologetic and exasperated.

Chanyeol tries to protest but Jongin kisses it away before he can say anything else.

“Come over tonight,” he breathes, brushing their lips together. “We’ll talk more, I promise.”

Jongin smiles and pulls Chanyeol into a soft, tender kiss before letting his hands fall away. Chanyeol is reluctant to pull away though, leaning down to nose at Jongin’s cheek, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Chuckling quietly, Jongin pries one of Chanyeol’s hands off his waist and brings it up to press his lips against the inside of his wrist, right over his pulse.

“It’s okay,” he says, beaming and Chanyeol swears his smile is actual sunshine. “This isn’t a game to me either. I’ll see you tonight.”

He squeezes Chanyeol’s hand one more time before slipping out of the room, rushing back to help Yixing with their patients.

The relief comes crashing down on Chanyeol seconds later. He wobbles on weak knees, leaning back against the wall to keep himself upright.

“Way to nail a confession,” he berates himself, even though he’s smiling so hard his face hurts.

 

Later that evening, Chanyeol can’t get to Jongin’s place soon enough. He’s barely even gotten through the door before Jongin pins him to the wall, kissing Chanyeol so hard he can’t even remember why he had any doubts at all.

They spend the evening the way they always do, curled up on the couch with takeout and a movie. Except now Chanyeol can lean over and kiss Jongin all he wants and Jongin will press into him and kiss back. He still struggles to focus on the show, coming back to capture Jongin’s lips again and again. Jongin giggles into his mouth before breaking off for air and Chanyeol can feel himself falling a little harder.


End file.
